Au coin du feu
by Fred et George
Summary: Avec un peu d'imagination et beaucoup de courage, tout peut arriver ! :Þ


Au Coin du Feu

A/N On a rien ajouté dans le texte mais y'a des gentilles petites dames qui nous on fait un dessin pour illustrer la fic et on voulait vous le montrer ! Il est de Noémie (Hime-Chan) et Mathilde (Cho-Kawaï_Neko) http://membres.lycos.fr/wolfy136/aucoindufeu.jpg 

L'est zoli hein ?? ^-^

Lorsqu'il était descendu dans la salle commune, il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était là. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pensant à elle, justement. Il avait donc décidé de sortir du dortoir, pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons en se retournant sans cesse dans son lit. Puisqu'elle hantait ses pensées, il ne sut pas tout de suite si elle était vraiment là ou si elle était le fruit de son imagination. Il s'était arrêté pour la regarder. Recroquevillé dans un fauteuil près du foyer, elle fixait les flammes, le menton posé sur sa main. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Elle semblait plongée dans un songe éveillé. Le feu faisait flamboyer ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il l'avait toujours trouvé jolie, puis il avait vu qu'elle était belle mais à ce moment, ce fut comme si il la voyait pour la première fois. Il resta donc là, debout entre les fauteuils, à la contempler de la même façon qu'elle regardait le feu, d'un air rêveur.

Il laissa son regard errer longtemps sur son visage avant qu'une bûche ne s'effondre dans la cheminer ne le tire de sa torpeur. Elle aussi bougea, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Il se décida donc à avancer vers elle. Il était à mi chemin lorsqu'elle sentit une présence. D'un mouvement vif, elle se redressa à demi et regarda dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire sursauter, il regretta de ne pas avoir signalé sa présence. Il se figea et, stupidement, leva les mains en signe de paix. Elle parut surprise de le voir, aussi surprise qu'il ne l'avait été, puis son visage se fendit en un étrange mais sincère sourire. Il aurait donné tout l'or de Gringott pour savoir ce que signifiait se sourire… Ou plutôt pour en être certain.

« Bonsoir… Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. »

« Et bien, la même chose que toi, je suppose, répondit-elle avec amusement. »

« Je suis plus vieux que toi, j'ai le droit ! répliqua-t-il avec une grimace. »

Tout en parlant, il s'était glissé dans le fauteuil juste en face d'elle.

« Ah ! Bien sûr ! Tu joues les grands frères, ce soir ? »

« En effet… Alors, dis à ton grand frère… à quoi pensais-tu lorsque je suis arrivé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait rougi mais il n'en était pas certain. Elle tourna la tête vers le feu avec un sourire timide.

« Et bien, et bien ! On fait des cachotteries ? »

« Chaque femme a un jardin secret ! dit-elle avec un air mystérieux. »

Il se mit à rire doucement puis un silence s'installa. Il tourna lui aussi le regard vers le feu, ne voulant pas se faire prendre à la regarder. Il restèrent quelques minutes en silence. Puis il se décida à poser la question qui le brûlait les lèvres, préparant son esprit à ne pas trop paraître contrarié si la réponse n'était pas celle qu'il désirait.

« Il te manque ? »

« Qui ? dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. »

« Neville ! »

« Oh… Euh… Et bien, il me manque mais… mais c'est mon ami. C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons rompu. Je l'aime mais pas… pas de cette façon, pas assez, pas complètement, tu comprends ? répondit-elle sans le regarder. »

Ce fut d'ailleurs une bonne chose qu'elle ne l'ait pas regardé parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à cacher tout à fait son soulagement.

« Et Colin ? »

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui avec un air horrifié… Qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il résistait à un fou rire.

« Tu n'es même pas drôle ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça ! Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, d'accord mais tu n'as pas le droit de rire de moi ! dit-elle, faussement indignée. »

« Et bien, si ça ne t'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, je ne dis pas mais tu as récidivé ! »

Elle attrapa un coussin sur le fauteuil voisin et le lui lança à la tête.

« D'accord, d'accord ! J'arrête. Mais à qui pensais-tu ? »

« Tu projettes de travailler pour le ministère ?! Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je pense à quelqu'un ? »

« Le sourire qui flottait sur tes lèvres, répondit-il d'une voix douce. »

Cette fois, elle avait belle et bien rougi. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise et elle avait à nouveau plongé son regard dans les flammes. Il attendit que les battements de son cœur ralentissent avant de repartir à la charge.

« Alors ? »

« Mais enfin ! Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il se pencha vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« À qui pensais-tu ? »

Elle se pencha vers lui à son tour.

« Drago Malefoy, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Il poussa un cri dégoûté et se jeta en arrière dans son fauteuil.

« Tu es horrible ! »

« Mais non ! Il est mignon avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, dit-elle en riant. »

« Arrête ! C'est atroce ! » 

« Mais tu voulais savoir ! »

« Tu me dégoûtes ! Je ne te parles plus ! dit-il en se recroquevillant dans son fauteuil. »

« Enfin, sois honnête ! Il est mignon non ? »

Il ne répondit pas, réprimant un sourire. Elle se pencha plus en avant.

« Et en plus, il est tellement sexy… »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, horrifié. Elle se mit à rire et s'adossa à son fauteuil. Il lui fit une grimace et se tourna vers le feu en secouant la tête.

« Malefoy… quelle horreur… murmura-t-il. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire puis elle porta à nouveau son regard vers le foyer. Un autre silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, il tourna la tête vers elle. Il la contempla un moment, admirant son teint, la ligne de son visage, la courbe de ses lèvres, le mouvement de ses cils lorsqu'elle clignait des yeux. Évidemment, elle sentit son regard. Elle le regarda d'abord du coin de l'œil à plusieurs reprises puis tourna la tête vers lui. À son propre étonnement, il ne cessa pas de la regarder. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« À qui pensais-tu ? demanda-t-il à nouveau d'une voix douce. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son air exaspéré disparu lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait dans son regard. C'était beaucoup plus que de la curiosité.

« Je… Et bien… Il… À… »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Elle avala difficilement puis hocha faiblement la tête. Il ne dit rien, ne cessant de la regarder, les jambes croisées, le menton appuyé sur sa main.

« Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander. »

Elle le regarda, surprise.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Elle fut visiblement prise au dépourvu. Regardant partout, elle semblait chercher une réponse.

« Et bien, parce que… parce que… »

Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien et sut pourquoi il posait la question. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai toujours cru que je l'aimais mais j'avais tort. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment parce que je n'avais jamais chercher à savoir ce qu'il était derrière son nom. »

Elle tenta un regard timide vers lui et vit qu'elle avait visé dans le mille. Il avait baissé sa main et la regardait avec intensité.

« Je ne me suis jamais vraiment aidé, je crois, à rougir à chaque fois qu'il arrivait, à échapper ce que j'avais dans les mains, en ne le regardant jamais lorsqu'il me parlait. Mais j'étais jeune et stupide. Et puis il y a eut cette histoire à la St-Valentin… »

Elle rougit de plus belle.

« La St-Valentin ? demanda-t-il innocemment. »

« Oui, une histoire de nain chantant une chanson stupide à propos de ses yeux… »

« Verts comme un crapaud frais du matin ? demanda-t-il, semblant faire un effort pour s'en souvenir. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, réprimant un large sourire.

« Ouais… tu en as entendu parlé ? »

« Vaguement… »

Elle le fusilla d'un regard amusé pendant quelques secondes puis se pencha à nouveau vers ses mains.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie cette année-là. Je ne sais même pas si je l'ai déjà vraiment remercié. »

Il fit un mouvement mais elle leva la main pour l'arrêter. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment important pour lui. Ce n'est pas pour être remercié qu'il fait tout ça. Il a plus de courage que tous les Gryffondor réunis mais il refuse de l'admettre. Il est fort et intelligent, il est loyal et juste. Il ne trahirait jamais un ami, même au péril de sa vie. Il n'est jamais méchant sans provocation. Il est poli et aimable. Je me sens en sécurité lorsqu'il est près de moi. Pas parce qu'il est infaillible mais parce qu'il émane de lui une force naturelle. Et le fait qu'il ne sache pas à quel point il est fantastique le rend encore plus merveilleux. »

Elle se tut un moment, s'amusant de son regard ébahi. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à entendre de telles choses. Elle sourit puis baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

« Mais tout ça, je l'ai su avant même qu'il ne vienne à la maison. Bien que mon cher frère n'ait jamais parlé de lui de cette façon, il était facile de deviner comment était son meilleur ami. Et c'est sous cette optique que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. C'est sans doute pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu tout de suite. Et vice versa… Je lui serais d'ailleurs toujours reconnaissante de ne pas avoir ri ou dit à tout le monde que je m'étais mise le coude dans le beurre. »

Il eut un petit rire. Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de poursuivre.

« Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas décelé dans ce qu'on me disait de lui. Ca m'a vraiment pris de temps avant de voir ce qui compte sans doute le plus. Je ne l'ai compris que la première fois où je l'ai vraiment regardé dans les yeux. Ca ne remonte pas à très longtemps, je dois l'admettre. Trop timide avec lui. »

Un silence s'installa. 

« Lorsque j'ai enfin regardé, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Immédiatement et à jamais, dit-elle avant de lever vivement les yeux vers lui. Je l'aime parce que même si il est fort, il est vulnérable. Je l'aime parce que même si il est courageux, il n'aime pas la solitude et a besoin d'être aimé. Je l'aime parce qu'il n'a jamais pu être un petit garçon comme les autres et vivre avec insouciance. Je l'aime parce que même quand il rit, il y a de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je l'aime parce que je veux chasser les mauvais rêves de ses nuits. Je l'aime parce qu'il est toujours bon même si la vie ne l'est pas avec lui. Je l'aime parce que je veux lui donner confiance en lui. Je l'aime parce qu'il lui arrive d'être stupide. Je l'aime pour sa gentillesse. Je l'aime parce qu'il n'est pas parfait. Je l'aime parce qu'il est drôle et grave à la fois. Je l'aime pour ses forces et pour ses faiblesses. Je l'aime parce que c'est lui… seulement lui. » 

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait que la fixer, la gorge nouée, les yeux trop brillants. Elle rougit, consciente de tout ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le feu. Une minute s'écoula avant qu'elle ne le regarde avec un air malicieux. Elle se pencha vers lui, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

« Et en plus, il est drôlement mignon, dit-elle sur un ton de confidence. »

« Ah bon ? dit-il, surpris. »

« Mmmm, oui ! Très mignon, avec ses grands yeux verts, cachés derrière ses lunettes rondes, son visage mince et expressif. Il n'est pas très grand mais je suis certaine qu'il le sera plus tard. Il a les plus belles mains que j'ai vu de ma vie, souples et élancées, comme le reste de son corps. Un cou long, gracieux et probablement très confortable pour y placer son nez. Comme c'est un athlète, il n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'il doit être plutôt bien construit. Et… »

Elle regarda à gauche et à droite puis lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, glissant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Ca doit rester entre nous mais… Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je meurs d'envie de plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux en bataille qui semblent si soyeux et doux. Et je te parle même pas de sa bouche ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ça. Il resta bouche bée, à la regarder. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, craignait d'avoir été trop loin. Elle se recula dans son fauteuil et le regarda timidement. Il se redressa lentement, étirant en entier son grand cou, la bouche entre-ouverte, l'air franchement heureux des ses confidences. Puis il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. »

« Moi quoi ? »

« À qui penses-tu lorsque tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Pansy Parkinson ! répondit-il sans hésiter. »

Elle éclata de rire, pressant sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il la regarda un bon moment combattre son fou rire.

« T'avais prévu ton coup, hein ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. »

« Bien sur ! »

« Allez, sans déconner, qui hante tes pensées ? »

« Pourquoi je te dirais qui c'est ? »

« Parce que moi je te l'ai dit ! »

« Faux ! Je suis désolé, mais tu ne m'as pas dit son nom ! J'ai une vague idée de qui ça peut être, je l'admets, mais tu ne m'as pas dit son nom, répliqua-t-il, visiblement très fier de lui. »

Elle se cacha la bouche pour ne pas montrer qu'elle riait.

« Une vague idée, hein ? »

« Une vague idée… »

« Évidemment… D'accord, je ne te demanderais pas son nom. »

« Fort bien ! »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, il hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Ah ? Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ? »

« Tu peux l'inclure dans la réponse ? »

« Je vais faire un effort. Depuis quand je l'aime… Et bien, c'est difficile de dire exactement quand je suis tomber amoureux d'elle mais je sais très précisément quand j'ai compris que je l'aimais. »

Il prit une pause, cherchant ses mots. Elle le regarde sans mot dire, désirant ardemment qu'il ne trouve pas le moyen de changer de sujet.

« Je dois avouer qu'au départ, elle me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais aimé intimider les gens et je dois dire que pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, elle était _très_ embarrassée par ma présence, depuis la première fois où j'ai été chez elle. Elle rougissait en me voyant, échappait plein de truc et se foutait le coude dans le beurre. Hum… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. 

« Puis il y a eut cette histoire à la St-Valentin. »

« À la St-Valentin ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. »

« Ouais, une histoire avec un nain chantant une chanson à propos de mes yeux… »

« Verts comme un crapaud frais du matin ? »

« Tu connais ? demande-t-il, faussement surpris. »

« On m'en a parlé… »

« Ah ! Drôle d'histoire… Fred et George me la chantent encore d'ailleurs, dit-il d'un ton lugubre. »

« Je suis certaine qu'elle regrette ! dit-elle en riant. »

« J'ESPÈRE ! Je me vengerais un jour… »

Elle rit.

« Peu importe… Elle était étrange mais vint le jour où elle fut plus à l'aise avec moi. J'ai enfin pu constater qu'elle était en effet très enjouée, bavarde, intelligente et drôle, choses qu'on m'avait dites à maintes reprises mais dont je doutais. »

Elle se mordit la lèvres pour ne pas répondre à la boutade.

« Je me suis mis à apprécier de plus en plus sa présence, son amitié. Mais je dois admettre encore que je la voyais toujours comme la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Jusqu'au jour où sans le vouloir, elle m'a appris qu'elle avait passé la nuit, _deux fois_, avec Colin Crivey. J'ai vu ce jour-là que ce n'était plus une petite fille. Mais étant parfois stupide, mmmmm, je n'ai pas saisis pourquoi le fait qu'elle ait… enfin… tu vois ? m'avait autant dérangé. »

Il fit une pause, regardant le feu.

« Un peu plus tard, elle s'est fait un petit ami. Ça non plus, je n'ai pas apprécié sans en comprendre la raison. J'étais content puisqu'elle semblait heureuse mais, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je n'arrivais pas à chasser son image de ma tête. Puis, soudainement, pendant que nous faisions nos devoirs, elle a levé les yeux vers moi. C'était sans doute la première fois où elle me regardait vraiment. Dans un simple regard, j'ai vu toute son courage, sa force, sa tendresse, sa douceur, sa gentillesse. J'ai su que si jamais je pouvais me glisser dans ses bras, je ne serais plus jamais seul. Jamais… C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. » 

Il s'arrêta un moment, n'osant pas tourner la tête vers elle. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose l'empêche de dire tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire.

« À partir de ce moment, il m'est devenu encore plus difficile de la voir avec son petit ami. Les voir s'embrasser, se serrer l'un contre l'autre, se tenir par la main. Même leur regard me dérangeaient. Mais je n'ai rien dit, rien fait. Son copain était quelqu'un de très bien et je ne leur souhaitait que du bonheur. Et puis, c'était inutile puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi, elle avait Neville… »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le regardait, une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se retint de justesse de se pencher vers elle et la presser contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la voir triste, la voir pleurer. Il se remit donc à parler d'une voix douce.

« Bien que j'ai honte de le dire, je n'ai pas souffert ce martyr très longtemps. Ils ont rompu un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, pour une raison que j'ignore. »

« Peut-être… peut-être qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et que même si elle ne savait pas si elle était aimée en retour, elle jugeait que son petit ami méritait d'être réellement aimé à sa juste valeur, dit-elle avec un faible sourire, une autre larme roulant sur sa joue. »

Il répondit à son sourire.

« C'est… c'est une possibilité, en effet. Mais je n'ai pas encore oser vérifier si elle pouvait être amoureuse de moi. Il y a maintenant 5 mois qu'elle est seule et… je crois que je vais devenir fou ! Alors je me suis levé pour me convaincre de prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller lui dire à quel point je la trouve merveilleuse. Mais je crois que c'est peine perdu, dit-il avec un profond soupir. »

Elle fut surprise.

« Mais… pou… pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Et bien, je crois l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle avait un faible pour l'attrapeur des Serpentard, répondit-il d'un ton lugubre. »

Elle dû à nouveau combattre un éclat de rire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? C'est une honte ! Tu n'as aucune compassion… Dis-moi donc plutôt ce que tu comptes faire, toi. Tu vas lui en parler ? »

Un moment passa durant lequel elle lui fit signe de la main d'attendre un instant puis elle parvint à reprendre son souffle.

« Je suppose qu'un jour je vais le faire. Peut-être devrais-je attendre à la St-Valentin et lui envoyer un autre nain chantant ? demande-t-elle innocemment. »

Il prit un air horrifié.

« Peut-être pas, finalement. Mais je suppose que je lui en parlerais un jour. Tu… tu ne vas pas aller lui raconter… hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas certain de savoir de qui tu parles. Et toi, tu ne vas pas aller la voir, hein ? »

« Pourquoi j'irais parler de toi à une fille qui fantasme sur Drago Malefoy et qui a tendance à se planter le coude dans le beurre ? »

Ils restèrent un bon moment à se regarder, réprimant un sourire.

« Par contre, je dois admettre que je suis vieux jeu. Je préfèrerais que ce soit lui qui fasse les premiers pas, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. »

« Oh… À mon avis, tu pourrais attendre longtemps. Si tu parles bien de celui auquel je pense, il n'a aucune notion de comment s'y prendre, dit-il d'un ton badin. »

« Tu crois ? C'est dommage… répondit-elle, consterné. »

« Alors soit tu fais les premiers pas toi même soit tu t'arranges pour lui glisser subtilement comment il pourrait arriver à te charmer, dit-il en calant confortablement dans son fauteuil. »

« Lui glisser subtilement ! Et comment je pourrais arriver à faire ça, tu crois ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… À la rigueur, tu peux me le dire et j'essaierais de lui en parler, dit-il en examinant ses ongles. »

Elle se met à rire silencieusement.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais le faire ? »

« Oh oui… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Si ! Bien sûr ! Alors voyons… Qu'est-ce qui me plairait le plus… Qu'il descende un soir dans la salle commune pour me parler, au coin du feu… Puis qu'il m'embrasse doucement, lorsque j'en aurais envie, dit-elle rêveusement. »

« Lorsque tu en auras envie ! Et comment il va savoir ça ? À ce que je sais, il est pas très doué pour la divination, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

« Et bien, il pourrait tout de même faire un effort ! C'est la moindre des choses, non ? »

« Bien sûr mais si tu n'en a pas envie et qu'il s'approche pour t'embrasser, tu comptes faire quoi ? Lui dire « non, pas maintenant, je n'en ai pas envie » ? »

« Hum… Non, je suppose que non… Ah, je sais ! J'ai toujours voulu le voir sans ses lunettes. Alors si il s'approche langoureusement… »

« Langoureusement ? »

« …langoureusement et que j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse, je n'aurais qu'à lui enlever ses lunettes ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? »

« Pas mal… Il risque de tomber de haut si tu ne les lui enlèves pas mais je suppose qu'il comprendra que ce n'est pas le bon moment, dit-il, songeur. Et il faut, bien sûr, qu'il arrive à approcher langoureusement. »

Elle rit à nouveau. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la dévora des yeux pendant un instant.

« Bon, il se fait tard… Je suppose que nous devrions aller dormir ! fini-t-il par dire en se levant. »

Elle cessa de rire automatiquement, le regardant les yeux ronds.

« Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. »

« N… non non, dit-elle en se levant à son tour. Bonne nuit… »

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier de son dortoir sans se retourner pour ne pas qu'il voit sa déception et sa tristesse. Elle allait poser le pied sur la deuxième marche lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

« Aurais-je oublié de te souhaiter une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave. »

Elle se figea puis se tourna lentement vers lui, sans descendre de la première marche. C'était tout de même cruel de lui avoir fait croire que l'entretien était terminé. Elle prit donc un ton détaché pour lui répondre.

« Je crois bien que oui… »

« Pardon… »

Il avança lentement vers elle et ne s'arrêta qu'en bas de l'escalier.  Puisqu'il était tout de même plus grand qu'elle, il était maintenant à la même hauteur.

« Et bien… Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude. »

Un vague mais néanmoins très charmant sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et ses grands yeux verts brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Elle songea un instant à lui répondre et monter à son dortoir pour se venger de lui. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de gâcher un si parfait instant. Au moment où les yeux du garçon commençaient à s'éteindre un peu, elle leva ses mains tremblantes vers son visage. En prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher, elle prit délicatement les branches des lunettes rondes et les retira doucement. Les yeux verts brillèrent à nouveau, encore plus fort, et le sourire charmant se fit moins vague. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi faire avec les lunettes une fois qu'elle les avait retirées. Elle les glissa donc dans la poche de son peignoir. Il avança encore vers elle, jusqu'à ce que ses orteils soit appuyés sur la première marche et il posa légèrement les mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Si son visage paraissait confiant, ses mains le trahissaient. Elle le remarqua et lui fit un sourire rassurant tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apprécier la force et la minceur qui reposait sous ses mains avant de se perdre dans son vert regard. C'était réellement la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans ses lunettes. Il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Instinctivement, ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules à son cou et elle avança doucement son visage vers le sien. Il sorti donc de sa contemplation et la pression de ses mains sur la taille fine et souple augmenta. Il se pencha à sa rencontre, fermant les yeux. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, ils eurent le même soupir de satisfaction. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement et de se regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Puis il glissa à nouveau vers elle, posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on embrassait la personne aimée et même dans ses rêves les plus beaux, il avait été très loin de la vérité. C'était un baiser pur, chaste et doux. Un baiser dont toutes jeunes filles rêvent mais dont peu y ont droit. Elle avança sur le bord de la marche et enroula ses bras autour de son cou au même moment où il faisait de même autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent un bon moment, sans bouger, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur bouche close se caressant tendrement. Puis elle se recula doucement, ramenant une main sur son cou. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, cherchant immédiatement les siens. Elle lui sourit amoureusement. Il répondit à son sourire puis, frôlant son visage du sien, alla poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la chaleur se son corps, si près du sien, sentant les battements de son cœur accélérer. 

Il se redressa et planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Il lui sembla si heureux, si paisible. 

« Je… je t'aime, dit-il doucement. »

Elle ne put que lui sourire bêtement, ses yeux embués de larmes joyeuses. Elle avait espéré tellement longtemps de l'entendre lui dire ces simples mots. Elle les avait rêvés de jour comme de nuit et avait envisagé toutes les réponses possibles mais maintenant que c'était vrai, elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Il la regarda tendrement un bon moment puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit, dit-il. »

Puis il retira ses mains de la taille de la jeune fille et amorça un mouvement pour retourner à son propre dortoir. Elle réagit juste à temps en se penchant pour attraper sa main. Il tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur. Elle ne dit rien et l'attira à nouveau au pied des escaliers. Elle leva son autre bras pour caresser doucement son visage du bout des doigts. Il frissonna et la fixa dans les yeux, d'un regard subjugué. Elle sourit avec indulgence et l'attira encore plus près. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et se pencha vers lui, effleurant sa bouche de la sienne. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la douceur de ses lèvres. Elle se redressa et le regarda à nouveau. Il ouvrit des yeux étincelants, un vague sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis l'amena tout contre elle, pressant totalement leur corps pour la première fois. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent d'étonnement mais, loin de lui déplaire, il avança encore plus et posa timidement ses mains sur sa taille. Elle le fixa dans les yeux pendant quelque secondes puis se pencha à nouveau vers sa bouche. Il attendait un nouveau baiser; elle glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit d'instinct avec un murmure où se mélangeaient la surprise et le plaisir. Il déglutit à son tour et reprit son souffle. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la procédure à suivre mais il lui faisait confiance… pleinement confiance. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et d'un geste aussi touchant qu'incertain, il imita ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de couvrir sa bouche de ses lèvres, sa langue cherchant tendrement la sienne. Totalement désarçonné, il s'agrippa à ses hanches. La douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa bouche, le contact de leur langue, la pression de son corps contre le sien… Tout en elle lui plaisait et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer tels délices.

Elle se redressa et contempla son visage. Le souffle plus court qu'à l'habitude, il la regardait ses yeux brillants plus que jamais, ses pupilles dilatées. Ses lèvres encore entrouvertes étaient aussi rouge que ses joues. Il était plus beau à la lueur de la lune qu'à n'importe quel autre moment où elle l'avait contemplé. Avec un murmure presque vorace, elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue, le sortant de ses pensées, identiques aux siennes. Cette fois, il réagit avec une égale ferveur à la sienne. Il enroula finalement sa taille de ses bras se pressa contre elle. Il sentit une de ses mains glisser doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui le fit frissonner pour la seconde fois. 

Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils étaient restés là à s'embrasser avec passion, se faisant de timides caresses de leurs mains tremblantes. Ce fut elle qui rompit le baiser. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, le souffle court. Puis ils se sourirent en même temps avec amour et tendresse. 

« Je voulais simplement te dire que je t'aime aussi, dit-elle. »

Ce fut à son tour de sourire bêtement et avec un regard humide. De toute sa vie, jamais personne ne lui avait dit ces trois petits mots et il fut heureux qu'elle soit la première. 

« Deux façons de le dire… Je ne sais pas laquelle je préfère, dit-il avec un sourire. »

« Alors je ferais les deux, répondit-elle avec chaleur. »

Il ne dit rien, la dévorant des yeux, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Elle rougit sous son regard. Puis il se détacha à nouveau d'elle, glissant ses doigts le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa main qu'il enferma dans la sienne. Il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant et sans la quitter des yeux, porta la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser. 

« Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. »

« Je t'aime, dit-elle en écho. »

Puis il libéra doucement sa main et s'en alla tranquillement vers son dortoir. Derrière lui, il l'entendit qui montait finalement l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles d'un pas qui lui sembla incertain. Il sourit de plus belle et avança d'un air rêveur… jusqu'à ce que son pied heurte un fauteuil. Il retint son cri de douleur juste à temps. Il leva la main pour remonter ses lunettes et réalisa qu'elles étaient toujours dans la poche du peignoir de sa jeune amie. Il patienta un moment, au cas où elle redescendrait les lui porter puis, résigné, il regagna l'escalier puis le dortoir puis son lit avec prudence. Par un miracle aussi inespéré qu'inattendu, il avait réussi à se rendre sans encombre et sans réveiller personne. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures et, les mains derrière la nuque, il pensa à nouveau à elle.

Elle s'était jeté sur son lit sans enlever son peignoir ni ses pantoufles. Le visage dans son oreiller, elle pensait aussi à lui. Puis, sentant le sommeil la gagner, elle se leva et retira enfin ce qui ne lui était pas utile pour la nuit. À ce moment, elle se souvint de ce qu'il y avait dans sa poche. Elle le sortit, la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Évidemment, il devait être dans son lit maintenant et probablement en train de dormir. Elle se glissa donc à son tour sous ses couvertures, la paire de lunettes à la main. Tout avait été parfait, absolument parfait. 

Ils s'endormirent en même temps, tous les deux avec la même pensée amusée. Elle n'avait finalement pas réalisé son rêve de plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille qui semblent si soyeux et doux.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours ses lunettes dans la main. Elle se redressa, espérant ne pas les avoir brisées. Elle les examina sous tous leurs angles avant de se rendre compte que ses compagnes de chambres la fixaient avec un large sourire. Avec un réflexe maintenant inutile, elle enfouit les lunettes dans ses couvertures puis les regarda une à une avec un large sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne.

« Mais à qui donc peuvent bien appartenir ces lunettes noires et rondes ? On se le demande ! dit l'une d'entre elles en riant. »

« Je ne vous avais jamais dit que j'étais myope ? hasarda-t-elle. »

Ses compagnes éclatèrent de rire.

« Bien qu'on se doute de leur propriétaire, on va tout de même vérifier qui se frappe le nez contre les murs aujourd'hui ! dit une autre. »

La jeune amoureuse cacha son visage écarlate dans ses mains avec un gémissement qui fit à nouveau éclater de rire ses amies.

Il était debout depuis déjà un moment et il venait à peine de terminer de s'habiller. Pour une étonnante raison, il est difficile de faire des choses même simples lorsqu'on ne voit pas bien. Il était en train d'essayer de voir si il avait le bon livre pour ses cours du matin lorsqu'il se sentit observé. Il leva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ron, déjà prêt, le regardait les sourcils froncés.

« Y'a un problème, Ron ? demanda-t-il innocemment. »

« Pourquoi tu ne mets pas tes lunettes ? demanda Ron. »

« Euh… Ce n'est pas moi qui les ait, répondit-il en rosissant. »

Dean, Seamus et Neville, attirés par le ton de la réponse du jeune garçon, se plantèrent au pied se son lit.

« Et on peut savoir qui les a ? demanda Seamus avec un sourire malicieux. »

Après être devenu franchement rouge, il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises puis se concentra à nouveau sur son sac.

« Et bien, on aura qu'à attendre de voir qui viendra lui rendre ses lunettes, dit Dean en haussant les épaules. »

Il cru être tiré d'affaire puisque les trois autres sortirent du dortoir sans poser d'autres questions mais il se sentit encore observé. Il leva à nouveau son regard flou vers le lit de Ron. Il devina que ce dernier le regardait toujours, maintenant d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile, je suppose ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes pour voir, _moi_, dit Ron avec un sourire dans la voix. »

Le jeune amoureux lui fit un large sourire empli de toute l'innocence qu'il pouvait trouver en lui. 

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je devrais te frapper pour ça, tu le sais, j'espère ! dit Ron sur un ton badin. »

Tout en mettant le mauvais livre dans son sac, le jeune garçon gémit et baissa la tête sous le poids du verdict.

« Mais je suis bon prince et je te laisse le droit de choisir où tu veux que je te frappe ! ajouta Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

« Ah ! Trop aimable ! Je vais y penser, répondit-il en se frappant le pied contre sa malle. »

Ron revint vers lui et le prit par le bras pour le guider. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le dortoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Hermione attendait, les bras croisés. Ils la rejoignirent immédiatement. Elle leva la main tenant par une branche des lunettes rondes.

« On m'a donné ça pour toi, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. »

Le propriétaire attrapa vivement son bien et les glissa sur son nez avec satisfaction. Puis il regarda Hermione qui lui souriait avec malice. Il rougit et après avoir remonté son sac sur son épaule, il fila en direction de la sortie.

« Je connais le proverbe mais je vais te frapper quand même ! lui cria Ron en le suivant. »

« Ne frappe jamais quelqu'un avec des lunettes, dit Hermione avec sagesse. Prend une batte de Quidditch, ça fait plus mal. »

Ron éclata de rire puis lui et Hermione rejoignirent leur ami qui sortait de la salle commune en essayant de ne pas rire.


End file.
